


Love, Sex, and Desire

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, carmilla is a love sick fool, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla thinks about her love for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Sex, and Desire

Having sex with Laura was something you never expected to be completely enamored by. Up until the moment you had met the girl, sex had always just been sex for you, nothing more and nothing less.

You had never been one to cuddle either. That changed too. 

Coming up to the moment where your kisses would become more passionate and you knew that it was going to end with clothes being strewn across the floor and the two of you in bed gasping for breath while covered in a light sheen of sweat, you felt nothing but pure desire for her. You craved her unlike you had anyone else before. More than blood. You felt like you would crumble to your knees if she asked you to in those moments, and even afterwards.

The love came later, after you have both finished and lay in bed curled into one another, legs tangled and lazy kisses pressed to any expanse of skin you could reach. You loved Laura in every way possible, starting with the slope of her nose and the curve of her lip, down to her bellybutton and kneecaps, her ankles and her toes. You loved Laura past all of her physical parts of course, but when you lay in bed, post sex, you could only admire what lay out before you. Your head was too cloudy to think of all the ways she made your heart flutter and your cheeks tinge in blush. 

When she was working her fingers inside you, her tongue on you, it was hard for you to think of how she was your home and you never wanted this to end.

When your tongue was in her mouth, your finger nails scratching lightly down her back to grab her ass, you couldn’t think about all the ways Laura drove you crazy and made you want to punt her friends across a football field. 

When she was the one beneath you, begging for more of what was just out of reach, and gasping for breath through moans of your name and sweet utterances of fuck, you sure as hell couldn’t think of anything besides the ripple in her stomach muscles tightening, her walls clenching around you, and the taste of her.

You loved her more than anything you have ever loved before. You loved her more than Mother, more than Ell. You loved her more than Nietzsche and Camus. You loved her more than the stars that scattered the sky, and she loved you too.

There were moments where you would second guess her feelings towards you, but when her toes curled in euphoria, the look in her eye right after you made love to her, it was enough to push those troubling thoughts aside and tuck them away for another day. 

Laura was everything to you. Sure you could handle life without her, you could stand without her holding you up, but the facts grew clearer after three months with her. You simply didn’t want to.

You wanted to love her for as long as she’d have you. You wanted to be the one to listen to her stories of her everyday miscellaneous thoughts. You wanted to hear about her morning coffee, and the route to her work, and the traffic on the way home. You wanted to eat dinner with her that you cooked, you wanted to watch crappy weekly television with her, and most importantly you wanted to be the one she wrapped herself around at night when she was asleep. You wanted to be her first good morning and last goodnight. You wanted her.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
